Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 8
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello fanfictioners, DMCsupergamer is back with my Crash Bandicoot Archives. Hope you enjoy that upcoming chapters, or be sure to read Clash of Clans Archives volume 0-2 which I authored. For this summary, Gan and his gang hosts the most dangerous Gang ever on Wumpa Island. Can Crash defeat his gang?
1. Gang Time

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 8

Today's Episode: Gang Time

It was a normal day in the island of Wumpa. Cortex decided to just take a break and chat with one of his henchmen, Koala Kong. Everything seemed to be okay until a Wumpa Gang showed up. The leader's name was called Gan. He had two other members that helped him named Gafe and Gon.

AT THE STORE

Crash walked over and headed inside the store. Gafe's gang was hanging out in a graffiti colored brick walls.

Gan: Gon and Gafe, go give that little Crash a little beating!

Gafe: Got it!

Gafe and Gon hurried in. As Crash headed in, he looked over at his shopping list. Because Coco had send him on another shopping trip.

Crash: Okay! Let's see what we need!

5 Bananas

Hammer

3 Watermelons

Pancake Mix

Crash got a shopping cart and then grabbed the bananas hastily. He already knew where to find them because he got them almost every time each shopping trip. He had the hammer already since he got it at the hardware store before this grocery store. He walked a few more steps to the pancake mix when he saw two bandicoot that looked like a gang member stealing a pack of root beer.

Crash: Huh, maybe he had too much to drink!

Crash grabbed the pancake mix and headed to the watermelon crate isle. He tapped on one and picked out two when he felt a finger tapping on him. Crash turned around but then got punched in the face by Gon!

Crash: AHHOF!

Crash was sent tumbling and landed on top of the watermelons. He could see Gon and Gafe. He vaguely recognized them from that brick wall that was across from the store.

Crash: (Climbing Off) what do you want with me?

Gafe: What do we want with you?

Gafe punched Crash again and this time, Crash completely smashed the crate down.

Crash: So, you want a beating for me?

Gon: Yup!

Gon was about to punch Crash again when Crash grabbed his arm and punched him in the torso. Gon stumbled back and Crash landed a roundhouse kick on Gafe. They all stumbled back and smiled.

Gon: Heh ha! Watch this!

Gon ran forward and tried to hook punch Crash when Crash ducked and threw him over into the floor. Lots of bandicoots who were shopping all crowded around the scene. Gafe took out a knife and was about to stab Crash when Crash grabbed a watermelon and threw it at Gafe. Gafe sliced it with the knife splashing watermelon juice all over him.

Gafe: AURG!

Gafe stumbled back, Crash jabbed the knife out of his hand and then swiftly turned around and landed a back kick smashing Gafe into a nearby shelf that had breakfast foods in.

Crash: Hope you had you're breakfast!

Gon stumbled up and nearly slipped on a watermelon when Crash grabbed his head and smiled.

Crash: Want a watermelon?

Gon: (Teeth Clenching) you little-

Crash jabbed him and placed a watermelon on his hand. Gon nearly dropped it when Crash ran forward and kicked Gon's face and propelled him backward and smashed into a soda vending machine shattering the glass.

Crash: Hey, at least you got free soda!

Gon: I'm outta here!

Gon and Gafe ran out before Crash could stop them, pushing the crowd out of the way. Crash walked over to the store manager and paid him nearly all of his money, sixty dollars.

Crash: This is to cover my groceries and the damage the gang caused!

Store Manager: Okay, thanks!

Gafe and and Gon limped over to Gan's group and sneered with anger.

Gan: So. I'm assuming Crash beat you two?

Gon: Yeah.

Gan: Fine! We'll go again this time, at night!

Gafe: Huh?

Gan: Of course! With darkness falling, we'll go tear that bandicoot up!

Gon: Like the sound of that!

Gan: I know!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash brought back the groceries into his house and saw Coco still fixing the furnace.

Coco: Come on Crash! If you hadn't decided to roast Wumpa Fruit here, I wouldn't be doing this right now!

Crash: Still, these two gang members tried to punch me!

Coco: And you beat them?

Crash: Yeah, and only got punched in the face two times!

Coco: Probably got what you deserved!

Crash: What? (Playfully hit Coco on the shoulder.)

Coco: Anyway, I'm almost done fixing this hot thing.

Crash: (Putting the watermelons on the table) Great!

Crash got a watermelon and sliced a sixteenth off with a knife. He put the knife away and went outside under a tree shade to eat it. Crash bit a piece of and it felt juicy and sweet.

Crash: Ahhh!

The day whizzed by and before Crash knew it; he was walking back to his house after a very enjoyable party with some other bandicoots. Crash walked on top of a hill and enjoyed the view. Crash admired the calm windy breeze that swept across his fur. Crash decided to meditate for a few seconds when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him and saw Gafe and Gon with six other gang members behind them.

Crash: (Sigh) Look, I don't want a fight here.

Gon: We're not here for a fight.

Gafe: We're here for a brawl!

Gafe ran towards Crash and tried to punch Crash. Crash grabbed Gafe's arm and punched his face. Gafe fell down and backed away. Now every gang member ran towards Crash. Crash double kicked Gon and then grabbed a gang member and smashed his head. He spin kicked another and then grabbed two gang members; He double heel kicked them and threw them on the ground. Crash landed a backward tornado kick on another Gang member. A gang member punched Crash in the face, but that didn't stop Crash yet. Crash hook punched the gang member spinning the gang member over and spiraled into a nearby boulder. Crash was in pursuit of the last gang member. Crash ran up the boulder, and the gang member ran after him. Crash saw that he was at the edge of the hill.

Gang Member: I'll get you!

The gang member jumped down on Crash, but Crash backed down to the ground and used both of his feet to maneuver the gang member over him by kicking him over.

Gang member: AHHH!

The gang member was sent flying all the way down into some blueberry shrubs with blueberry all over his face, he was a slop.

Crash ran back and saw two gang members recovered. Crash jumped back on the boulder and then spin kicked one while he was on mid-air. Crash landed down on the grass and then already knew what was going to happen. The other gang member tried to land an uppercut on him when Crash jumped back and grabbed the gang member's wrist. He pushed in into the gang member's face. The gang member stumbled back and then landed a punch in Crash's torso.

Crash: OOOF!

Crash stumbled back too but then tornado kicked the gang member spinning him out. Another gang member got up and then grabbed Crash.

Crash: Let me go!

The other gang member who was spinned out laughed. He walked over to Crash and punched him in the face, in the torso, and in the neck.

Crash: (Cough) (Cough)

Crash used all his might to lift up both of his feet and push the gang member away with it. Crash looked behind him and elbowed the other gang member, grabbed his head, and threw him over. The gang member slided as he impacted against the ground and showed an angry face.

Gang Member: AH ARGGGGGG!

The gang member took out a knife and ran to Crash with all his might. Crash grabbed the wrist, and pushed the gang member. The gang member rolled two times when he hit the ground again. The gang member staggered back up with dirt and grass all over his face. The gang member ran at Crash and Crash used a nearby stick. Crash blocked the gang member with the stick as the gang member landed crazy jabs trying to get Crash all over the place. Crash swiped down and then grabbed the gang member's legs.

Gang Member: AHHHHHHH!

Crash lifted the legs and threw the gang member up with all his strength. The gang member was in the air and landed head first into the grass. The gang member stumbled up, and then fell back down face first.

Crash: Whew!

Crash knew that he would have to clean up when he gets home.

Crash: (Sigh) I really have to wash up again!?

Crash walked to his house in a huff.

THE NEXT DAY

The Gan's brick wall which was next to his hideout place, Gafe and Gon stumbled back.

Gan: So. You still got beaten!?

Gon: Yeah.

Gan: Well, we're gonna go to the docks and steal some beer that was gonna get shipped out.

Gafe: And we'll steal the beer?

Gan: Yeah!

Gan, Gafe, Gon, and the rest of the gang members ran into their hideout garage and rode out in stolen BMX bikes.

Gan: HEHEH HA!

The dock was only a few miles away and Gan was sneering at the fact that they would soon get the beer they wanted. Meanwhile, Crash was at the docks fishing with Crunch.


	2. Gangs and Water

Gangs And Water

Gan and his gang thundered down to the dock with their bikes and saw the crates and cargo that was getting lifted.

Gan: Yeah! Soon that beer will be ours!

Crash and Crunch were fishing nearby of course and just as Crunch caught a fish, they heard the sound of rumbling bikes.

Crunch: Are we having a bike show?

Crash: I don't think WHAT!?

Crunch: What?

Crash: Gan's gang is back!

Crunch: Oh yeah, I know them.

Crash: And you're not making a big deal about it!

Crunch: Oh sure!

Crunch picked up a crate and threw it to the group of mauling bikes. The bikes collided with three gang member bikes and the gang members fell off it.

Crunch: See? Easy!

Crash: But they have knifes too!

Crunch: (Gulp) Whoops, forgot about that part!

Crash: RUN!

Crash and Crunch dropped their fishing nets and scrambled up the big piles of crates. Gan's gang was following them and smashing nearby crates out of the way. Crunch saw a crane nearby so he leaped on into it. Crunch helped up Crash and Crash smiled.

Crash: Now this is quite a view!

Crunch: It sure is!

Gan: Hey! Their up there!

Gan pointed his finger at the crane. Crunch swiped up his arm and shot rockets at Gan's gang. The gang shouted scrambling to get out of the way. Gan threw a fish box to Crunch but Crunch smashed it with a rocket and three dozens of fish fell on two gang member bikes losing the gang member bike's control and the gang members smashed into a pile of more crates full of bananas.

Gan: AG! My bad!

The crane lowered Crash and Crunch down. Crash jumped down to the crane operator who seemed confused.

Crash: Uh, can I control this thing? Some gang members are after me!

Crane Operator: Huh, okay I guess.

The crane operator jumped out and Crash jumped in. Crunch jumped back on the crane and shot nearby Gang Members who were trying to get to Crash. They all started screaming and retreated away. Gan got furious and then took out a pistol. Gan pointed it at nearby boat, yacht, and motor boat bandicoots and ordered them out. Some gang members pushed them in the water and Gan hijacked five boats, three yachts and a motor boat.

Gan: Yeah! Everyone, Fire!

Gan jumped in the motor boat and fired his pistol. He missed and Crash ducked. Crash controlled the crane and moved the platform Crunch was standing on. Crunch fired his rockets as fast as he could and he successfully sunk a boat. Crunch jumped down on top of the crane's control box and fired more rockets. Crash took a crate and carried it with the crane arm and threw it to a boat. It crashed two gang members on it and it made them fall over.

Crash: Yeah!

Gan shouted with furious voice nearly cursing at Crash.

Crash: Wow Crunch that arm you got there is a real rocket launcher!

Crunch: Yeah I know. It was built perfectly with that so I was glad for that!

Gan fired three more times with his pistol and Crunch saw some banana crates nearby. Crunch broke open one and took out a banana. He threw it at Gan which nearly whacked the pistol out of Gan's hand. Gan shouted back with fury and shot another round. That nearly hit Crunch and the ammunition spiraled through a crate of potatoes instead.

Crunch: Time for some more rocket time!

Crunch charged up two mega rockets and sank the rest of the boats. One yacht was left with three gang members in it.

Crunch: Yeah!

Crash used the crane's arm again to pick up a crate of oranges. He successfully hooked it and threw it to the yacht. The crate smashed into pieces completely once it landed on a gang member and then other gang members were completely blind-sided by all those oranges and fell off.

Gan: NOOOOOO!

Crash gave some more crates to Crunch using the crane's arm and Crunch threw the crates at Gan. Crunch first threw a potato crate at Gan. Gan took out his knife and slashed the crate with very swift slices that the crate seemed to practically be just a piece of paper.

Gan: See!

Gan fired a shot at Crunch which hit Crunch in the arm.

Crunch: YOOOOOOOWWWWW!

Gan: Yeah! Now I'm gonna tear you both up!

Crash threw a first aid kit a Crunch while Crunch dived behind three big piles of crates for cover. Crash realized that Gan was actually sort of close to the docks so Crash arranged a bunch of piles of crates in front of him. They were all like a tower which confuses Gan a little.

Gan: Really? You really think those stupid puny crates will block my gunfire? Not a chance!

Gan fired eight more shots at the crates. The gunshots blasted through the crate but it didn't knock it over. Crash maneuvered the Crane's arm and smashed the crates over towards Gan's boat.

Gan: AHHHHHHH!

Gan jumped out of his motorboat just as the crates collapsed on it. Gan swam to shore while Crash knocked down some more boxes ahead of Gan.

Crash: What I'm planning to do is to push crates into the water and block Gan!

Crunch fired more rockets and sank the last of the boats.

Crunch: YEAH!

Gan: You stupid son of-

Crash leaped out and tackled Gan down. Gan broke free and found some crates behind him. Gan smashed the top of one with the side of his right fist and found small melons inside. He smirked at Crash and took out three. He threw the first one at Crash. Crash ducked. He threw the second one at Crash. Crash swung his foot at the right moment and whacked the fruit away and the melon landed into some nearby water.

Gan: GRRRRR!

Gan threw the third melon at Crash. Crash grabbed the melon and threw it at Gan. It got Gan at the chest as his eyes transitioned into a gesture of angry and surprised as he broke though crates with his back as he fell back down. He took out his own knife and pointed it at Crash.

Crash: (Gulp)

Crash examined the knife. It was iron-edged and looked strong enough to make a large dent in a piece of steel. Crash ran towards a crate pile and Gan followed Crash. Gan ran quickly towards Crash when Crash got an idea. Crash spined towards the crates as that when he spins, he would be slightly faster. By the time he reached to the pile, he was getting dizzy.

Crash: Auuggggggg, ohhhhh!

Gan: Ha!

Crash regained consciousness and climbed up the crate tower. Gan saw a bulldozer nearby and jumped onto it. Gan drove towards the crate pile and smashed every single crate that would get in his way. Crash jumped over crates swiftly but is panicking. Gan was only a couple of inches away from Crash.

Crash: I got it!

Crash saw a crate that had sugar bags in. He knew that because the crate's top was open. He threw it down at the bulldozer which smashed through the class and blinding Gan for a few seconds.

Gan: AAAHHHHH!

Gan rolled out and then retreated to his BMX bike. Crunch recovered from his gunshot and then grabbed Gan's leg and flipped it. Gan rolled backwards and was grabbed up by Crash. Crash punched Gan backwards and Gan was tangled into fishing net.

Gan: ARRGGG! You'll pay for this! And I'm armed with a knife for a reason!

Gan snipped the net off with his knife and then rolled backwards again. He grabbed a wooden plank in front of him and thrusted it forward tripping Crash. Gan leaped away before Crunch could grab him. Gan sped away on his bike and Crunch tried shooting him. Even though Crunch shot six times, only once a rocket collided into Gan's bike back wheel which inflated it instantly but sped Gan even faster.

Crash: (Sigh) He always gets away!

Crash helped Crunch up and they grabbed their fishing nets but they found twelve fish all together in the nets!

Crash: Well, at least that fighting killed time and got us quite the fish!

Crunch: Yeah and that's was I call I fishing trip!


	3. Ganging Research

Ganging Research

Crunch and Crash took home the fish and then put it in the fridge. Crash looked at Coco, who was on her laptop and sighed. Crash sat next to Coco and asked her a question.

Crash: Um Coco, Do you know what Gan's gang is?

Coco: Yeah.

Crash: Could you mind doing a little bit of research on them? They seem to be going after to me for three times already!

Coco: Oh yeah. Once in the market.

Crash: Once at a hill and another at the docks I and Crunch went fishing on.

Coco: (Typing) Okay I guess.

Coco typed up a couple of letters about Gan's gang and found some research.

Crash: Let's see what we have here.

Coco: Well it looks like he does have some furious skills with knifes, and has been using a pistol for two years.

Crash: Anything else?

Coco: Yep. He owns the toughest gang ever in Wumpa Island and he stole a BMX Bike from a motorbike store.

Crash: Anything dangerous about him?

Coco: Yeah, plenty of information. His knife is iron edged, he always has three ammunition clips just in case for his pistol, his gang members are armed with crowbars and hockey sticks, and also he knows a bit of boxing as well.

Crash: (Gulp)

Coco: Yeah I know. He has a lot of skills into him but I think you're able to defeat him and his gang!

Crash: Yep I think so. Is there any information about his hideout or where he camps out?

Coco: Yup but there is little information about it. The information I can receive is that his secret hideout is behind where his graffiti wall is. That's about everything I can research on right now.

Crash: Okay thanks!

Crash got up and then decided to go see Gan's hideout.

AT GAN'S GRAFFITI WALL

Gan drove over to his wall and then parked his bike in. Gan jumped out and shouted with anger. Gan looked around him. At least Gafe and Gon were okay. Gan went inside his hideout and took out his last bottle of beer. He jumped into a stolen recliner and sighed with rage.

Gan: Great! Now that stupid Crash ruined my beer mission!

Gafe and Gon entered the hideout with each a box full of beer.

Gon: Sorry Gan! This is the only thing we can salvage!

Gan: (Smacking himself on the forehead) Sigh. Whatever, I don't need the beer now.

Gafe set down the boxes of beer and then went into the pool room Gan owned. Gon followed him and went to get changed.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex threw more darts at the Crash Image which had Crash standing on a boat. Nina was grinding some ice with her new snow boots and Pinstripe was polishing a new machete that he had just received. Cortex felt a tug and knew already what it was. Cortex took his hand over and took a glass bottle from what seemed to be the tug. It had some green liquid in there and when Cortex drank it, he slurped with pleasure.

Cortex: (Sip) Ahhhhh!

Cortex heard some shouting outside his castle and he saw some Gang Members throwing beer bottles from a trashcan and throwing it at his castle.

Cortex: WHAT!? How dare they!

Cortex looked over his window and shouted them what he was thinking, exactly what they were they doing to his castle.

Gang Member: HEY! GET HIM!

Six gang members in motorcycles thundered towards the drawbridge and Cortex shouted Sunny the security stench for some back-up reinforcements.

Cortex: SUNNY! Call for some reinforcements to protect the drawbridge!

Sunny: Okay, Got it!

Sunny dashed inside his room in a hurry and put on his headphones and security microphone.

Sunny: (On the loud speaker) Attention Cortex Castle Inhabitants! There has been a dangerous situation arising in the front of Cortex Castle at the drawbridge. Would the following titans please rush in to defend! The Ratcicles, the Magmadons, and Rafael! Please rush forward to the scene at all costs! Thank you and Sunny out!

Within a couple of seconds Cortex could hear the Ratcicles and the Magmadons rush down the hallways and heard Rafael's Coconut cannon reload.

Cortex: Nina, I want you to freeze any nearby gang members that have any sort of dangerous weapons!

Nina: Got it uncle!

Nina took out her freeze ray and rushed down the hall way with the other crowd. The gang members saw the titans and shouted with fury but with fear too. They took out some crowbars and hockey sticks. One of them took out a knife and three took out some pistols.

Nina: What gang are you working for anyway?

Gang Member: Gan's gang of course!

Once the gang member finished what he said, three Ratcicles smashed five gang members into the water.

Gang Member: Whoa!

As soon as he said that, there was a clashing war between Cortex's Crew and Gan's Gang. Very few titans were K.O but most of Gan's gang was in the water desperately swimming to get up. Some gang members leaped up on a Magmadon's shoulder but then the Magmadon dropped down and started rolling on its shell squishing the gang members. Rafael saw Nina freeze a gang member and he shot at the frozen gang member to finish him off. Nina and Rafael kept doing that making some pretty good progress.

Rafael: Yeah!

At last the last of the gang members are taken out and Cortex walked out smiling.

Cortex: WHAHAH! You'd think my castle was so puny to attack, think again!

The Ratcicles and Magmadons went back inside while Cortex just laughs and laughed kicking nearby gang members who were on land and kicked them into the water.

AT GAN'S HIDEOUT

Gan was practicing boxing in a leather punching bag while Gon and Gafe were watching TV about some female bandicoot show. Gan was so angry at Crash now and lots of Crash images flowed into his mind as he was punching. He kept punching the bag with sweat in his head and fury rising in him.

Gan: (Stopped punching the punching bag) There has to be some way to stop Crash!

Gon: Perhaps it's the background that is letting us down!

Gan: What do you mean?

Gafe: He means that in all the places we battled we Crash, items around that place are helping him.

Gan: Oh yeah!

Gon: At the market, they had watermelon to help that stupid Crash inflict damage on us!

Gafe: And at the hill at night, he had rocks to help him fight!

Gan: And at the docks, he had the dumb crane!

Gon: Exactly!

Gan: Then I guess we should find a great place to fight with items that Crash couldn't use!

Gafe: One problem though.

Gan: What?

Gon: We are running out of gang members!

In the entire hideout area, only six members were at the pool, four other members were watching TV with Gon and Gafe and five members were out stealing some hockey equipment from a sports store.

Gan: Since we can't recruit anymore, then we have to steal more powerful equipment!

Gon: Sure thing!

Gafe: I'll help the others steal more hockey stuff!

Gan: Good! Now hurry up!

Gafe: Got it!

Gafe grabbed his brown leather jacket on the way out and Gon snickered.

Gon: While he's away, I'll try to steal one of Cortex's titans!

Gan: (Sigh) I told you already we tried before!

Gon: But I am better!

Gan: Fine! Go!

Gon grabbed a different brown leather jacket and took a crowbar on his way out. Gan finished his beer and got up. He went outside his door and threw his beer onto a random building. Gan went back inside and sat back down. He didn't flinch when he heard glass breaking.

Gan: Let's see that Gon and Gafe will do some ganging mayhem and havoc out there!

Gan saw the TV and saw an advertisement about a new ammunition clip available on store.

Gan: Just what I need!

Gan changed into a black leather jacket, grabbed his pistol, sharpened his knife, and ran outside.


	4. Gang Labor

Gang Labor

As Gafe ran into the hockey store parking lot, he could see and hear lots of shouting going on at the store. Gafe shook his head and then noticed something. There were bandicoot police forces in police cars coming this way!

Gafe: (Gulp)

Gafe dove into some bushes near a car and watches the first three cars speed into the driveway. Gafe saw a broken tack next to him. Why was it there and how did it got broken? Gafe snatched it up and forced it into a nearby police car tire. The car came to a complete stop. Two police bandicoots rushed out but were knocked out in the head by Gafe.

Gafe: Heh ha!

Gafe took the handguns from them and smiled.

Gafe: Now I'm prepared!

Gafe also noticed that the police cars were spreading out which was good. The police cars thought that if any gang member tried to sneak out the backdoor, they'd certainly catch them. Gafe saw a police car coming his way and panicked. A police bandicoot on the passenger's seat of the car looked at a piece of paper and stared back at Gafe. Gafe was running away already and the bandicoot shouted.

Police Bandicoot: That's Gafe! He's running away! Get him!

Right away the police car sped straight towards Gafe. Gafe ran up over a car and jumped down and rolled. He then ran to the right and then took out his stolen handguns. He fired rapidly at random targets of the police car and the bandicoots ducked down. The bandicoots took out their guns and fired back.

Gafe: Dang! Forgot about that!

Gafe turned back and ran away. Gafe eventually shot the two front tires of the police car and the police bandicoots jumped out. Gafe saw a police bandicoot running towards him with a gun at his hand.

Police Bandicoot: GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!

Gafe: Okay! Geez!

Gafe dropped his guns but then lashed out with his fist just as he turned away. The fist knocked the gun away and before the police bandicoot had a time to react, Gafe punched him in the face. The other police bandicoot ran at Gafe and punched him in the face as well.

Gafe: OOF!

Gafe lashed out an uppercut at the police bandicoot and the police bandicoot staggered back. Gafe then looked back at the first police bandicoot. The first police bandicoot ran at him ready for a punch frenzy when Gafe ducked and side kicked him inaccurately hitting him in the left side of the hip instead. The police bandicoot twisted backward and face-planted onto a car's hood.

Gafe: Yeah! That's what I-

The second police punched him in the side of Gafe's face pretty hard. Gafe nearly did a summersault with that hit which was awkward for a gangster like him to do. The second police bandicoot grabbed Gafe by the front of Gafe's shirt and shouted in his face.

Police Bandicoot: You're in a lot of trouble! Gangster!

Gafe: Still don't know what I could do? Watch this!

Gafe smashed the Police Bandicoot in the face and then pounding the Police Bandicoot's hands with the top of both of his fists. The police bandicoot stumbled backward. Gafe nodded as the police bandicoot took out his gun. Gafe grabbed the gun and the police bandicoot tried to grab it back. They were struggling to get the gun when Gafe was sure he clicked on something, a loud BANG sounded, and the police bandicoot crumpled down to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his thigh.

Gafe: Ugh! I was here for a reason but this is not one of the reasons why I'm here!

Gafe stood there for a moment and realized that he was here to help out the other gang members. Gafe picked up his stolen handguns and ran towards the store.

Gafe's Mind: Hopefully the gang members already wreaked havoc!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was inside his own boxing ring fighting one of his lower commanding units Rafael. Cortex had on some blue boxing gloves and a helmet while Rafael had red punching gloves and a helmet.

Cortex: Well, let's begin!

Cortex walked cautiously towards Rafael and punched Rafael but hit the helmet instead. Rafael countered punch Cortex in the chest and then jumped into the air. When he landed, he punched Cortex in the torso winding him back.

Rafael: Just a bit easy on you there!

Cortex: Well get this!

Cortex charged at Rafael intending to do an overhand punch when Rafael simply ducked down and punched Cortex in the leg. Cortex toppled downwards on the left and jumped back up. Cortex spinned towards Rafael with a rate of nearly six punches per second.

Rafael: Whoa!

Cortex didn't know how many times did he punch Rafael in the face but he sure did do a lot! Rafael winded back and stumbled right into the ring net.

Rafael: Wow that was a bit hardcore!

Cortex wasn't done yet but of course Rafael was ready for it. Cortex hook punched Rafael but Rafael ducked and then uppercut Cortex and jumped too to maximize his power. Cortex was sent in the air and landed on his back. Cortex rolled backward just as Rafael tried to haymaker him to the ground. Cortex waited for Rafael to get up when he punched him back down. Rafael coughed a bit and then got up again. Cortex tried to punch him down to the ground again but then Rafael grabbed Cortex's hand and then punched Cortex in the face.

Cortex: OOF!

Cortex spinned backwards and then felt his back charge up against the net like a slingshot. Cortex was sent forward with thunderous speed and punched Rafael in the chest in the process. Rafael was sent flying backwards and actually his leg and over went over the net and Rafael's leg made Rafael's whole body go down and toppled to the ground.

Cortex: Whoops! Sorry there!

Rafael: (Climbing back up) Well that was an exciting match!

Cortex: (Taking off his gloves) it sure was!

Just then they heard Sunny again that an emergency situation begins once again and it was some more of Gan's gang again.

Sunny: Attention Cortex Castle Inhabitants! Another situation began again and Gan's gang is back at it again! Would the following titans please help the Grimly Guards who are patrolling the bridge. Spikes, Snipes, and at least six stenches! Get down there! Sunny out!

Cortex and Rafael: WHAT!?

Cortex: I can't believe it!

Rafael: Neither can I!

Cortex: Well?! Get down there!

Rafael: (Taking out his coconut cannon) Got it!

Rafael rushed down and was nearly lost in the titan stampede.

Cortex: (Removing his helmet) (Sneering with anger)

OUTSIDE CORTEX CASTLE

Gon and with the help of three other gang members were cautiously making their way towards the drawbridge. All of a sudden, out bursts out lots of Spikes that charged towards Gon and his gang members.

Gon: (Gulp) Break that tree over there! (Pointing to a tree)

The gang members did just that, breaking the tree with their crowbars with such forces it fell down in a couple of seconds. Gon and the gang members carried it as a battering ram and whacked away seven Spikes right off the bat within a few moments.

Gon: YEAH!

Cortex: WHAT?!

Cortex said that and then looked back at his Castle Control Panel. He then walked over to it and pressed a button. In an instant, a spring trap outside the castle bounced a gang member of its feet and sent him flying forwards the castle.

Gang Member: AHHHHHHHH!

The gang member face slammed into the front side of the castle and slid down facing the castle still into the water.

Cortex: HAHA!

Cortex pressed more buttons and in an instant as well, a coconut bomb came in contact with the ground and nearly exploded into the gang carrying the ram. Grass flew everywhere and before Gon regained sight. Two spikes destroyed the ram and three Snipes standing guard at the castle shot one more gang down. Gon and the last gang member dropped the tree trunk and charged pass the Spikes onto the snipes. They tackled the snipes down and took two. Then they charged back out and then forced the Snipes to shoot the nine Spikes outside the castle still. A Spike tried to hit the last gang member. The Spike did and knocked the Snipe down but then Gon smashed the Spike into the water.

Cortex: WHAT?!

Cortex ran out to stop Gon but he was long gone now.

Gon: Hah! Fits the way my name sounds!  
Gon laughed with the Snipe on him. He couldn't wait to show Gan the perfect titan for his gang!


	5. Gan's Hideout Showdown

Gan's Hideout Showdown

Gon hurried back with the snipe and Gafe as well with three other gang members carrying the total of six hockey sticks. Gon entered the hideout riding the snipe while Gan sneered with joy as he saw that.

Gan: YES!

Gon: I told you I'm better!

Gafe: We gathered up six hockey sticks and we are sure we can win this time!

Gan: Yes! We just got to!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex shouted with rage and fury so hard that he was on the floor pounding his fists with anger. Sunny and Rafael were watching him feeling guilty that they didn't help that much.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!

Sunny: So what do you want us to do?

Cortex: WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO GET THAT STOLEN SNIPE BACK!

Rafael: But it's just one single titan!

Cortex: YOU DO JUST WHAT I SAY RAFAEL!

Rafael: (Sigh) Alright.

Rafael turned around and walked towards the outside of the castle.

Cortex: AND YOU SUNNY! WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT IN MORE TITANS?

Sunny: Because I didn't want to lose too much titans!

Cortex: (Clearing his voice) Ahem. That's the purpose of overpowering our opponent!

Sunny: Okay, if you insist!

Cortex: Now I want you to upgrade your security system with the help of N. Gin! Surely a new upgraded security system would fit you just fine!

Sunny: Okay I guess!

AT COCO'S HOUSE

Coco was busy repairing a new front door of her house. A couple of days ago, she didn't notice that a large boulder smashed into the door and nearly obliterated her house. Of course, no one saw the boulder but they could sure all know where it came from when they saw the famous red N symbol on the top.

Coco: (Trying to screw on a bolt) Oh come on stupid thing! Get in!

Crunch was hanging out by a nearby tree reading some more of his magazines. He hated it whenever Coco would act so frustrated.

Crunch: Geez Coco! What's your problem?

Coco: My problem is that this stupid bolt won't get in!

Crunch: (Sigh) another of you're busy problems you'd always figure out!

Coco: (Raising her voice a bit) This isn't a problem that I'd always figure out! Crash always has to help me by bringing in some parts I can't find!

Crunch: (Reading his magazine) Okay I guess!

Coco: And I think that you barely help me in any of my work I'm trying to do!

Crunch: Uh, Why should I help you!

Coco: Can't you just be a great brother?!

Crunch: (Sigh)

Crunch took his magazine and walked away feeling a bit guilty. Coco sighed when she saw Crash coming.

Crash: Hey sis, something wrong?

Coco: Yeah. Crunch isn't helping me in my work!

Crash: But I thought I was the one helping you!

Coco: I know. Can you bring me six bolt parts all around Wumpa Island?

Crash: Sure! Perhaps I could use some help from Aku Aku.

Coco: (Hugging Crash) Thanks!

Crash: No problem! Just doing my work!

Crash walked off into a wooden bridge that leaded off one way of the Wumpa Island that was partially blocked by big pieces of stone. Aku Aku appeared next to Crash in green dust just as Crash went looking for him.

Crash: Oh hey Aku! So Coco sent me to grab six pieces of bolt parts.

Aku Aku: Okay Crash. You should also beware that you might need to find some parts underground!

Crash: WHAT?!

Aku Aku: I know, I know. You have all day Crash.

Crash: (Sigh)

Crash started digging underground and found one part a couple of seconds into the digging.

Aku Aku: That's one part, five to go!

Crash jumped back up into the surface and found another part sticking out underneath a rock.

Crash: How am I supposed to get that Aku?

Aku Aku: Well do you see those large heavy stones over there?

Aku Aku motioned himself towards a pile of heavy stones that had another bolt part in it.

Crash: Yeah!

Aku Aku: Since it takes a long time to throw all those rocks towards the large rock, you'll have to spin on them!

Crash: And that is-

Aku Aku: More efficient!

Crash: Got it!

Aku Aku was blown by the wind a bit to the right but then floated back to Crash.

Aku Aku: It's a bit windy here Crash. You'll have to time your spin to successfully break the rock!

Crash waited a few seconds and then got into his spin stance.

Aku Aku: NOW!

Crash started spinning in a frenzy knocking off all the rocks in a fury and the rocks tumbled towards the large rock and cracked it open into medium sized pieces. Crash quickly grabbed the third part and then went on. Crash for some reason saw Wumpa Caverns which the exit was next to 's hideout and there was the rest of the three parts in that little robotic moving platform.

Crash: Yes! We found them!

Crash ran towards them when Aku Aku teleported and blocked his path.

Aku Aku: Beware Crash! There might be a significant trap around here!

Crash: I don't think there will be!

Aku Aku: Then I hope you are aware of the danger that lies ahead of you!

Crash: Sure!

Crash ran towards the robotic platform when a massive robot seemed to have jumped out from the robotic platform.

Crash: WHOA! AHHHH!

Aku Aku: Since you have triggered that trap, you have to destroy it!

Crash: NOOOO! My bad!

Aku Aku threw in some chickens at the robot to distract the robot while Crash dived for cover. Crash noticed that there were some springing pads a couple of inches away from him.

Crash: Uh Aku, I'm gonna try to use those springing pads!

Aku Aku: Great tool! That pad will bounce you towards the robot and you can have your chance!

Crash ran towards a spring pad and then jumped on it. Crash could feel the pad's springing layer move back and touch the ground. Then he could feel himself spring into the air with such force he seemed from Aku's view that he was about to smash through the robot. Crash landed on top of the robot's head.

Crash: YES!

Crash looked wildly around the robot's head for something that could help him. Crash saw a weird looking chamber that had red sparks blaze around what looked like to be an energy sphere.

Aku Aku: (Shouting) Well, Crash! Looks like you'll need to destroy that chamber to stop the engine!

Crash: Okay!

Crash noticed that sometimes between time periods, the red sparks blaze stops to recharge, then releases its energy again. The robot then shook violently causing Crash to fall over.

Crash: WHOA!

Crash tumbled backwards but then saw two electric cannons go up to guard the chamber. Only one of them was facing Crash because the other one was facing the other side. The cannons shot purple looking ammo at Crash.

Crash: Easy!

Crash spinned the purple looking ammo once they nearly hit him and two ammo came charging back. One of them hit the cannon and the other smashed the other cannon.

Crash: Now's my chance! Uh, Aku Aku? Can you teleport up here!

Aku Aku: (Shouting) Okay!

Aku Aku teleported instantly to Crash just as Crash took out a glowing green orb. Crash thrust it down to the ground and a Grimly appeared. Crash with Aku Aku's help leaped onto it and then when Crash saw the red sparks blaze stop, Crash made the Grimly slow down time. Crash quickly motioned the Grimly towards the chamber and then Aku Aku placed chickens all around the energy sphere. Crash quickly put away the Grimly back into the orb and then ran away with Aku. In an instant, the energy sphere started shaking violently and then blew up. Crash dove for cover and panted.

Crash: (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) Whew!

Aku Aku: Great Work Crash! I'm so proud of you!

Crash: Thanks Aku!

Crash and Aku Aku watched the incredible sight as the robot started shaking and parts falling off. Then the robot blew up so hard that it seemed to destroy Wumpa Caverns.

Crash: WHOA!

Crash waited until the robot was finished blowing up and then grabbed the last three parts.

AT COCO'S HOUSE

Coco was overjoyed when she saw Crash and Aku Aku return with the bolt parts she needed.

Coco: (Squealing) THANK YOU SO MUCH CRASH!

Crash: Just doing my work!

Crash handed over the parts and then thanked Aku Aku for his work.

Aku Aku: No problem Crash!

Aku Aku disappeared in green dusts again and Crash knew that Aku Aku needed to do something that could've involved chickens.

Coco finished repairing her door a couple minutes later but then decided to check on Gan's gang on her laptop. She picked up her laptop and typed more keys with quick precision. When she saw a tragic incident that Gan caused, she gasped.

Coco: Crash! Come here!

Crash quickly rushed over to his sister.

Crash: Anything wrong Coco?

Coco: Yes! Seems like Gan had got the upper hand in gunnery!

Crash: What happened?

Coco: Gan has stolen the new ammunition clip that was just sold out in stores that was mostly for Wumpa Island Police Force!

Crash: (Gulp)

Coco: Are you going to get Gan?

Crash: (Sigh) I don't know. So far, it seems like Gan was too far over the line!

Coco: I know. But you have to go get Gan and his gang! We need to save Wumpa Island Crash.

Crash: (Took a deep breath) Okay. I'll do it!

Coco: Thanks Crash! (Hugged Crash)

As soon as Crash finished the hug, he went outside with nothing. Only his bare fists and bandicoot feet. Crash walked and walked and walked. Soon, he realized that he was standing outside Gan's Hideout. Of course, to get inside, there were some stairs leading up to the entrance.

Crash: This is it! The moment to stop Gan and his gang once and for all!

AT GAN'S HIDEOUT

Gon immediately noticed Crash and got "his" Snipe ready.

Gan: What's going on?

Gon: Seems like Crash is here again!

Gan: Well huh? (Twirled his pistol) Shoot him to smithereens!

Gon: Got it!

Gon got up to the window and started shooting the Snipe's purple ammo furiously. Crash noticed that and panicked.

Crash: Ah no! (Gulp)

Crash jumped and dived down behind a rock and then realized something.

Crash: Why didn't I just spin?

Crash jumped back up and spinned as fast as he could. He deflected all the ammo back with no exception. The ammo flew back with more force that it smashed away the Snipe instantly. The snipe disappeared into more purple particles.

Crash: Yeah!

Gon was the unlucky person first. He was actually sent forward because he was so surprised and face-planted on a metal railing on the top of the stairs. He started rolling down.

Gon: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gon was tumbling down with such force that when he hit the ground, he was knocked out cold instantly.

Gan: DANG!

Gan was behind a stolen pool table with his pistol pointing at the entrance. Crash slowly walked forward and stepped over Gon. He scampered up the steps and first took out a Wumpa Fruit.

Crash: This is for energy!

Crash chomped down on the Wumpa Fruit spilling juice below him. He was sure some even soaked onto Gon's leather jacket. Crash turned and faces the entrance. He stepped inside and was startled by the sound of a pistol fire. The first shot burrowed deep inside the wall above Crash's head.

Gan: SO!

Crash: I made it this far huh?

All of Gan's gang was staring at Crash and Gafe stood there with disbelief.

Gan: It's all over Crashie!

Crash: You got the strength? Drop the gun!

Everyone stood still for a couple of seconds. Gan hesitated, and then sneered. Gan threw his gun onto the floor a couple of feet away from him. Everyone else shouted with encouragement for Gan. Gan sneered with anger and then cleared the pool contents away with such force. Everyone else shouted. Gon then leaped up on the pool table.

Crash's Mind: Okay Crash! This is the final showdown with Gan! Get ready!

Crash walked forward and jumped up onto the pool table as well. For a couple of seconds, they flexed their muscles, and Gan took off his black leather jacket and threw it away from him. Crash made arm circles with his muscles. Gan showed an angry and determined face at Crash, Crash showed an intense face back.

Gan's Mind: You got this!

Gan clenched his fists and then lunged forward trying a hook punch. Crash ducked and then counterpunched Gan back in the stomach. Gan stumbled back and coughed. Gan then did another hook punch but then punched downwards. Crash fell down and nearly smashed his head against the hard platform of the pool table.

Gan: Heh Heh!

Crash jumped back up and then jabbed Gan in the face.

Gan: OOF!

Gan then punched rapidly at Crash and Crash simply ducked down and kicked upwards at Gan's Jaw. Gan cursed in pain and then shook his head. Gan charged forward with another punch and Crash jumped backwards but then Gan used his other hand to punched Crash in the left leg. Crash fell off the pool table and slammed himself onto the cold hard floor.

Crash: AHHOOF!

Gan: (Smiling) I have the strength! What about you? HAHA!

Crash felt a fury burning up against him and then ran forward. Gan thought Crash was going to jump back on and he got close to the edge so he can punch him back down. His plan backfired though. Crash planted his right leg on the table and successfully leg sweeped Gan. Gan was sent tumbling backwards and Crash saw his chance. Crash leaped back on but then got hit in the back by one of Gan's gang members. Crash punched him in the face and then kicked him away. Gan ran at Crash and they started punching and swapping each other's fists and cycling back rapidly. They finally jumped back and then Crash grabbed Gan and then hit him with his left knee cap.

Gan: AHH!

Gan staggered back and wheezed. Gan then clenched his right fist in a large fury and then lunged at Crash with all his might. Crash ducked down and then threw him over him.

Gan: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gan was sent flying into a nearby arcade machine. Gan landed on the screen upside down and then he rolled back down. Crash knew that he was going to get hit again with another gang member so he jumped back down and punched two gang members away. Then Crash ducked a hockey stick blow to the head and rolled backwards and jumped into a soft chair.

Crash: Oooh! I'm gonna need one of these-

Crash pushed himself with the chair backwards and then rolled backwards before three gang members hit him with their hockey sticks. Crash rushed forward and then jump kicked on member and then when another gang member tried to hit him, he grabbed the hockey stick and yanked it downwards. He punched a bandicoot that was about to hit him and then elbowed the bandicoot from which he yanked the hockey stick from in the stomach. Crash cart-wheeled backwards six times and then found a refrigerator with no food in it. Crash opened the refrigerator door quickly and then ducked a bandicoot's crowbar hit. Crash grabbed the bandicoot and stuffed him inside the refrigerator. Crash then saw two more bandicoots coming on both opposite directions so Crash jumped up and kicked them at an acute angle from above. Then he back kicked the refrigerator door when the other bandicoot tried to get out. Crash jumped and rolled forward and then saw three arcade machines. Crash also saw five more bandicoots, three armed with hockey sticks and two with crowbars run towards him in a fury. Crash ducked a crowbar hit and then lashed at on bandicoot but another hit him in the back again with a hockey stick. Crash shouted with pain and then double back kicked the bandicoot that hit him with the hockey stick. Crash then rolled backwards and then lay down quickly beneath the second arcade machine. He used his legs to rapidly kick at random targets of the remaining three bandicoots but then rolled to the third machine when another tried to break the top of the machine using a crowbar. Crash grabbed the top of the arcade machine to pull himself from beneath but then hauled his feet up in the air so his feet was above his torso in which where his hands were carrying him. Crash kicked two bandicoots away using all of his strength to kick both of his feet forward. Crash jumped forward and tackled the last bandicoot down. He punched him once and knocked him out instantly. Crash then saw the hockey storage room which was basically like a large closet room only it had lots of wooden planks nailed together that formed a solid wall. Crash opened through it and then was surprised to see no gang members in there so far. Crash grabbed a yellow hockey stick but then was startled by the shouting of Gafe.

Gafe: STOP! DROP THE HOCKEYSTICK!

Gafe had a large silver hockey stick that gleamed with pride. Gafe and the last three gang members cornered Crash.

Crash: YAAHHH!

Crash charged forwards towards the gang and then started rapidly and furiously and ragingly hitting with his hockey stick, regardless of defense on himself but that offense risk paid off! In a couple of swift seconds, all three of the last gang members were on the floor howling with pain. Gafe looked at Crash with surprise but then Crash hit his torso.

Gafe: OOF!

Gafe lunged forward and then Crash and Gafe were whacking each other until finally, Crash knocked the hockey stick off of Gafe.

Gafe: WHAT?!

Crash stabbed Gafe in the stomach again with the hockey stick and Gafe stumbled backwards with his back facing the wooden wall of wood planks. Crash dropped down the stick and finished Gafe off with a really hard jumping roundhouse kick to the chest. Gafe was sent flying backwards smashing through the wood wall and knocking himself onto some hockey sticks and some sticks falling on him.

Crash: BOOM!

Crash then turned around but then heard another gunshot. He turned around and saw Gan holding his pistol.

Gan: GET DOWN! NOW!

Crash: Why should I?

Gan: (Getting closer to Crash) If you don't, (Quivered) I'll make you!

Crash saw the pistol a couple of centimeters from his head.

Crash: Alright.

Crash got down but then pretended to stumbled. Crash yanked the gun away but then lost it again because he threw it away on accident.

Crash: Whoops!

Gan: GRRRRRRRRR! YOU LITTLE-

Crash tackled him down and forced him towards the pool. And it is the kind of pool with water in it. Now Crash and Gan were fighting now just a couple of inches away from the pool. Crash was further away. Gan hook punched Crash and Crash shouted in agony. Crash front kicked Gan but he ducked and punched Crash in the torso. Crash kicked downwards at Gan.

Gan: YARGG!

Crash: HAAAAAAA!

Crash jumped into the air and landed a jump kick on Gan. Gan ducked and then kicked Crash in the left leg.

Crash: OOF!

Gan was about to land another hook punch at Crash when Crash grabbed it. Crash was bruised all over the place and could taste blood. Crash elbowed Gan and then jumped back up.

Crash: I HOPE YOU STAY FINE IN JAIL!

Gan: I WON'T BE SURE FOR THAT!

Crash: HIIIII-YAAAA!

Crash landed a massive moon summersault front mojo kick on Gan sending him flying backwards and splashed into the pool. Gan struggled to stay up while Crash cleaned himself up with pool water. At least that was clean.

Gan: YOU DON'T USE MY POOL LIKE THAT!

Crash: I won! I won! So don't I get to use some water?

Gan: (Growling)

Crash even spit out a few of his own saliva just to make sure that he didn't have a bloodshot mouth. Police bandicoots rushed in and some crowded around where Crash was.

Police Bandicoot: Well! Looks like you've done well done giving that Gan a punch he needs!

Crash: Yep.

Crash walked outside and saw three news-reporting bandicoots.

Crash: Well this has gone a bit too exciting!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were watching just what the news reporting bandicoots said at Gan's Hideout.

Crunch: YEAH! Looks like Crash done what has to be done about Wumpa Island!

Coco: I guess. I'm so excited!

Aku Aku: Nicely Done Crash!

Crash walked in and Coco squealed at that sight.

Coco: CRASH! I'm so excited that you actually managed to defeat Gan's gang!

Crunch: Yeah Crash. You were a boss out there!

Crash: (Limping) Yup.

Aku Aku: Why are you limping Crash?

Crash: Oh yeah, Gan hit me on the left leg pretty bad.

Crunch: Ouch! That gotta hurt!

Coco: Well I'm so glad you're okay anyway!

Crash: Thanks!

Aku Aku: Well you should be glad about one thing!

Crash: What's that?

Aku Aku: You're not left-handed that often!

Crash: Oh yeah!

And everyone laughed inside Crash's home while the sun sets and Crash smiled.

 **Thanks so much for reading another of my archives! Man, we have a lot of words this time! I don't think I'll post another chapter as long as this until perhaps archives volume 12 or 13 but what I know is the action! Lot's of action there too right? Anyway, hope you enjoy my next archive, and then after that I will get back to my Clash of Clans Archives. But look what we have here! A whopping 3709 words! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and stay tuned on Fanfiction, as I type another of my archives, coming ONLY on Fanfiction!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 9**


End file.
